Muggles at Hogwarts
by Fire's Serenade
Summary: Muggles come to Hogwarts, Snape acts odd, Dumbledore's beard gets turned pink, and McGonagall finds love.
1. An Unexpected Visit

-1**Again and Again**

**An Unexpected Visit **

**By: Minerva the 'Angel'**

**Disclaimer: I only own anyone you haven't seen in the books. **

**Summary: Muggles come to Hogwarts. Snape's acting odd. Minerva McGonagall finds love. ADMM.**

**Carol was annoyed. It was Saturday and, as usual, Jane was late. They were _supposed_ to have left to go to the mall ten minutes ago. The doorbell rang. '_Finally! _She thought _'Could she have taken any longer?' _When she opened the door though, it wasn't Jane she saw. A bearded old man followed by a stern looking woman and a man garbed in black stood in Jane's place. "Who-Who are you? I'm sorry but you must have the wrong house." she said and started to close the door. The bearded man held it open "No, I think we came to the right house. I'm Albus Dumbledore, this is Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape." he said. Carol frowned "No you aren't. Your lunatics that need to be sent to a mental institute." she said starting towards the phone. "The people you just named are characters in a series of books."**

**Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad now "Is that one of the books in the series you are speaking of?" Carol turned "Huh?" Then she realized what he was pointing at "Oh. Yeah. That's the sixth book. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince." she said tossing it to McGonagall. "So. How are you going to prove to me your who you say you are?" she said still looking at Dumbledore. McGonagall stepped forward "Well, it might help if we could come in." **

**Carol blushed "Oh, um oops! I mean….um….yeah, come in." Snape smirked. McGonagall looked at her watch and said "We have approximately five minutes before we have to leave to get the next person, Albus." Dumbledore nodded and turned to Carol "I'm afraid we must ask you to come with us. We will explain along the way. Does this suit you?" Carol looked surprised "What? You must be crazy! First you say your _fictional _characters, now you want me to just act like I've known you my whole life and come with you!" she screamed. Dumbledore merely nodded "I have got to be insane!" she sighed "Lead the way." They left the house and……..**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I'll leave you there! Review please! Also, I'm looking for other people to be in the story! If you want to be then review please with your first name, the country you live in and some of your hobbies!**

**Minerva the Angel**


	2. Meetings

-1Muggles at Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Meetings

A few moments later Albus, Minerva, Snape, and Carol arrived in Estonia with a loud pop. Carol glanced around "We-we aren't in America. Are we?" Dumbledore smiled "Actually we're in Estonia." he said "Es-Estony-Estono…where?" Carol said confused "Wait for it… wait for it…Oooooh! Estonia!" she started jumping up and down "Ivsiekins lives here!" Just then a girl of 17 opened the door to the left of them "Um. Hello. How are you?" she said poking her head out. _Well, it sounds better than what I wanted to say._ Carol thought. She had an odd feeling about the girl. "Ivykins?" she tried "That's what people call me, yes. Do I know you?" the other girl asked. "We chat on MSN! I'm Carol, or Andromeda Tonks from NI! By the way, I'm not very fond of the guy in your email." Carol said. "Carol?" a look of realization dawned on 'Ivykins'' face. "Lenne!" she exclaimed

McGonagall looked puzzled "What's an email?" Carol turned "Oh it's like a PM." she said absent-mindedly "And that is, what exactly?" McGonagall tried again "It's like sending letters on an electronic device called a computer." Snape said. (For all of those who forgot about him I'll smack you upside the head!) "Wow. You actually know something. Good job!" Carol said. "I-" Snape was cut off "Severus, this is no time for arguing! Carol stop poking fun at Severus, and Severus stop being smarter then someone twice your age!" McGonagall ordered. "Now then. We, that is to say Albus, Severus and I, would like you to come back to Hogwarts along with a few other Muggles as part of a program to see how wizardkind and muggles interact together." she said. The look on Snape's face said oh-to-clearly that he _didn't _want _any _muggles at Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts? You mean like the school? But it-it isn't real! Is it?" Ivykins said looking meaningfully at Carol. "Don't worry! This is just an extremely long and vivid dream as far as I'm concerned. So yes, for all intense purposes, Hogwarts is very real." Carol replied. Ivykins looked relived "Okay, I'll come." she said and they left for Australia……


	3. Snowball Fight!

-1Popping into Australia Carol and Ivykins plopped down in the snow. "Hey Mr. Bumblebee, think fast!" they called pelting snowballs at him. "Now really! How improper!" McGonagall scoffed. Without warning Dumbledore grabbed McGonagall's hand and 'accidentally fell' pulling her down with him.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!" McGonagall yelled.

"Oh come on Minerva! We're just having fun!" Dumbledore laughed

"Um….Yeah! Yeah, what he said!" Ivykins laughed pointing at Dumbledore.

Snape's eyes flared with annoyance "Let's just get this over with so we can get back to Hogwarts." he said. Not saying that was what happened….After playing in the snow for two hours (and completely ignoring the protests Snape and McGonagall) they set off to Kat's house. "We are two whole hours off schedule thanks to your little shenanigan ." McGonagall informed them "We..we..Oh Merlin!" Dumbledore said appariting. "What the? Where'd he go?" Ivykins asked looking around.

"I'd like to know that myself." McGonagall's puzzled voice awnsered while she scouted the area for her friend. "Severus, this is all your fault!" she exclaimed

"What?" he said taken aback "How is it my fault?"

"I don't know, I'm going to blame it on you anyway though." McGonagall said matter-of-factly.

"Bloody Gryffindor." he muttered.

"Slimy Slytherin." she whispered.

"I heard that!" they both screamed. "People! Your acting like…well…me. And nobody gets to act like me but me, unless I say different!" Carol said. Just then Dumbledore apparated in front of them with two other girls (Kat, Rita, and Hannah) and two guys (Brian and Chris). "I got all of them Min." he said

"I told you not to call me that! And did you even _bother _ to possibly tell them where they are going and why?" McGonagall snapped.

"Well, no. I was kind of hoping you would." Dumbledore said grinning sheepishly.

"You idiot! Can't you do anything, _anything _right?" she yelled

"I can say the words lemon drop." he said smiling.

"Urg! Let's go!" she said and they apparated back to Hogwarts……

**A few days later **

"I hate you." Carol said.

"Why?" said Rita

"Can I through you into a wall?" Carol asked

"No!" Rita exclaimed

"Then I hate you." Carol awnsered calmly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Scottish Eyes: **Don't you dare say I'm going crazy Mare Mare!

**I-am-Invisible: **Is this a soon enough update?

**Hope of Freedom: **Glad to see I can make you laugh!

**Shadowgirl75: **See? Snape knows something about us Muggles I'll try to fit Canada in somehow in a later chapie. Maybe for a field trip!

**Lady Epur: **Go to know your satisfied.


	4. The Dumbledore Problem

-1Okay, this chapie is from Snape's point of view.

Dear thingy,

This is just _great _thatI get to get time out of my day to write to myself simply because the headmaster said "All the staff will keep a lovely diary!" Of course, Minerva argued against it (I was to surprised to say anything, but she argued enough for the both of us, so I don't feel so bad.) I might as well make a use for you so here goes:

My employer's beard is purple, his hair is pink, and he keeps throughing potion ingredients at my bloody walls! Oh yes, I'm sure this will get me to be fairer to Gryffindor not..I love Kaitlind! Hey wait, where did that come from? Darn that Dumbledore! Now I can't even lie to myself! Conversation in the Staff Room about 'Dumbledore Illness'

Minerva: This is ridiculous! How in the name of Merlin could he do this?

Me: I'll just put today was awful, Potter messed up another potion. Which will most likely be one hundred percent true.

Minerva: I still have two hundred papers to grade!

Filius: I'm sure the students won't feel a terrible loss if they don't get their papers back tomorrow Min.

Minerva and myself: It's Minerva!

Poppy: Awww. You two look so cute when your agreeing!

Insert two bricks flying at Poppy's head here

Insert all still conscious teachers backing away from us here

And now Dumbledore comes running in screaming like a sissy.

Minerva: Albus what is it

Dumbledore: I want chocolate!

Minerva: Great

Dumbledore: I want you to get me chocolate!

Minerva: That's great.

Dumbledore: Get me chocolate now!

Minerva: Oh! You want chocolate?

Dumbledore: nods

Minerva: Alright! Go away and ask me again in ten years. Not saying I'll give it to you.

Dumbledore runs out crying.

Me: Serves him right.

Minerva: Severus!

Me: What?

Minerva: Stop doing my job!

I hide all the Gryffindor Transfiguration essays behind my back now. All of which I gave a D. Then we go at it and once I got back from the hospital wing I started writing this.

I love Kaitlind!

Still scaring myself,

Severus Snape


	5. Twister

-1"Attention all staff members! Please report to the staff room immediately!" Dumbledore's voice rang through the halls. The four doors of Professors Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filus Flitwick, and Kaitland sprang open. The others followed soon after. Minerva arrived first "Albus what's wrong?"

"Well, I got bored so I called you all here to play Twister with me!" Dumbledore replied

"Albus! I was teaching!" McGonagall cried in disbelief.

"I know. And now you can teach me how well you are at Twister!" Albus said.

"How fun! I think-" Kaitland started but she was cut off.

"I'm not playing." Severus stated

"You have to! I said so!" Dumbledore replied.

So they played Twister, Wins:

McGonagall: 3

Snape: 2

Dumbledore: 2

Kaitland: 3

Sprout: 0

Vector: 1

Poppy: 2

Others:1

"There! Can we go now?" McGonagall asked.

"No! I'm giving you (McGonagall), you (Severus), and you (Kaitland) detentions! The rest of you can go." Dumbledore said.

Kaitland coughed "Detention? Can you even do that?"

"I said I can so I must be able to!"

**Meanwhile **

"All Majestic Mouse Princess Kitty! All Majestic Mouse Queen Hanniekins! Hi!" Carol smiled.

Then we all fall down!


	6. Chicken Dance

-1Dumbledore's office:

"Minnie, read me a story!" Dumbledore pleaded.

"It's Minerva, and fine. Long ago…In a place far, far away…there lived a- Oh who cares! There lived a barmy old codger who annoyed his Deputy day and night. She wanted to kill him but if she did she would get arrested so she tied him to a tree, got some friends to help her levitate the tree into a river, then he fell down a waterfall into an ocean and since he couldn't swim he eventually drowned and died. The End." she said.

"That didn't have a happy ending! Someone died!" Dumbledore sulked.

Minerva rolled her eyes "Oh wait I missed a part. The tree married a salt shaker then they went to the codgers funeral and did the hokey pokey. There."

Dumbledore pouted.

"And they all wore pink."

"Yay!"

**And over here…..**

"Sooooo….."

"Soooo…"

"Soooo…."

"It's Sunday!" Kat exclaimed "Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, It's one day before Monday which is when all the young witches and wizards flood in and we have know idea what we're going to do. Plus the headmaster has the brain compasity of a two-year-old!" Rita said.

"Think the students will notice?" Hannah asked.

"He shouts 'kazoo' every fifteen minutes, and does the chicken dance every four! I think they'll notice." Carol awnsered.

"Oh, right.." Kat said. Sure enough……

"_Albus! Stop doing that bloody dance!"_

Ameilie: It's Mouse!

Kyra Goddess: Yeah…I tend to do that.

KaitsSlytherin: That depends on what you think hot is.

GahhMinerva: I confused you? That's great!


End file.
